Doesn't That Look Pretty on You?
by tigger-chan
Summary: Kairi and selphie drag Sora and Riku to the mall!
1. Doesn't That look Pretty on You?

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts just this story! BWAHAHA

Doesn't That Look Pretty on You?

Riku and Sora lazily tossed the ball back and forth. They were on the beach. It was Saturday. They were bored.

Sora sighed, not for the first time that day.

"Hey losers! Whats up?" Riku and Sora turned to see Kairi leering over them.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you guys!" she said as she turned and started walking away.

"Wait up!" Sora and Riku said simultaneously.

"THE MALL!" Sora said staring at the massive buildings.

"You took us to the mall??!"

Kairi nodded and twirled around,"Isn't it beautiful?"

Riku looked around at the dirty parking lot,"Um sure Kairi."

"Hey Guys!"Sora spun around to see Selphie bouncing towards them.

"Selphies here?" Sora whined.

"Yeah, I invited her, lets go!

Sora stared up at the big pink sign,"Victoria Secrets...VICTORIA SECRETS!" Sora looked around panicking,"but isn't that like a...like a PANTIE PLACE?!?"

Kairi turned to Selphie and raised her eyebrows.

"Come on it won't be to bad. You guys can help us!" Now it was time for Riku's eyes go wide as she dragged them both in, "Help her with what?!"

Sora clicked his tounge and sighed. They'd already been in here at least 30 minutes. He saw Kairi walking toward them beaming.

"Look what I found! Isn't it pretty?!" Riku looked up to see Kairi holding a lacy bra.

"Um, sure Kairi."

"No." said Sora quite bluntly.

Kairi, apparently ticked off, turned around and stalked towards the changing room.

"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled

"Of course we wouldn't understand! Does it look like we have boobs?!" Sora yelled after her.

Selphie came walking towards them with something in her hands.

"What did you do to her now?"

"Nothing, just pointed out the obvious." said Sora.

"Whatever, hold this." she said as she threw whatever she was holding into Soras hand.

"What is this?"

Riku looked over,"It's a thong stupid."

"Yeah I know that but why would you want your underwear going up your butt?"

Riku laughed,"Maybe they use it for butt tanning."

Sora laughed and nudged him in the shoulder,"Good one!"

Selphie scowled, "Yeah real funny. Hey Riku maybe you and your pasty ass could use one!" she turned on her heel and stomped towards the lotions.

Sora turned towards Riku with a questioning look an his face.

"How does she know that Riku?"

Riku looked down and shrugged.

Sora scratched his head thoughtfully for a moment, "because I remember that one time that you mooned me and-"

"Hey! I was only six and I thought we were never going to speak of that again?!?" he narrowed his eyes,"Just like when you told me you thought my mom was hot."

"Well I was only five!"

They both fell silent. Sora started to play with the thong.

"Dude, this thing is stretchy."

Riku cocked his eyebrows and looked at him. "If it's so much fun why don't you buy your own?"

Sora shook his head, "Nah my mom would find it."

"Maybe she would just think it was my moms. Huh?"

Sora gasped, "My mom doesn't know about that I never told her!"

Riku smiled mischievously. "No, but I did."

"WHAT! RIKU IM GONNA-"

"Excuse me gentleman." They turned around to see a security woman standing behind them.

"I must tell you about the rule that does not allow peeping toms in this store. I'm afraid I must ask you two to leave."

Sora laughed nervously and shook his hands, "No no were here with her." he pointed at Selphie who was busy smelling all the lotions.

The lady sighed and tapped Selphie on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but these two boys say they are here with you." Selphie looked at us with a confused expression on her face. "I'm sorry but I have never seen them before in my life." she turned back to the racks.

"Selphie!" Sora yelled. "It's us! Who else would know that you used to paint your toenails with lipstick?!"

"Yeah, or that you used to go skinny-dipping when you thought nobody was around??!" chimed in Riku.

Sora stared at Riku unable to form words.

"GENTLEMAN! YOU WILL LEAVE OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO LEAVE!"

Sora gently nursed a cut on his shoulder.

"Who knew she was so strong?" he said turning to Riku.

"Maybe your just a wimp."

"Oh yeah? So how come she beat you up to?"

"Because I can't hit a woman!"

Sora snorted.

"It wasn't that bad until she started chasing us around the store."

"Yeah," Riku agreed, "good thing Kairi came out in time."

"But not before she'd had a good laugh at us.Well at least we got a gift card."

Riku narrowed his eyes.

"What are we going to use that for?'

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment,"Well there was this really nice smelling lotion-"

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Kairi and Selphie emerging from the store with bulging bags.

Sora grunted angrily, "Thanks for your help Selphie!"

She smiled and batted her eyelashes," I don't know what your talking about."

Kairi leaned over Sora and snatched the gift card from his hands.

"I'll take that!"

"Hey! That was going to be your birthday present!"

"To bad! I know where we should go next!"

"Where the salon?" said Riku jokingly.

Kairi gasped, "Of course! I was going to say the food court but I like your idea better!"

Sora groaned and started crying.

"There's no getting out of this is there?"

Riku shook his head," There's no getting out of this."

THE END

yay! Hope you likey!

Tigger-chan out!


	2. Can You Help me Put This On?

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts but I wish I did cuz then areith would so be with yuffie!

I wasn't going to make another chapter but I had a change of heart so here it is!

Can You Help me Put This On?

Riku and Sora slowly walked out of the salon to meet Kairi and Selphie.

"Oh, you two look so handsome!"

Sora blushed and put his manicured hand up to his now soft skin.

"So how did you like it?' Kairi asked inquiringly.

"I liked it all except when they waxed my eyebrows! I saw you talking to the waxer!" Sora said looking at Kairi.

She whistled ,"I don't know what your talking about!"

Sora rolled his eyes then spotted Hot Topic across the way.

"Ooh can we go there please Kairi??!" Sora said as he dropped to his knees and frantically pointed to the dark looking store.

Kairi rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Sure, but only for a few minutes."

Sora and Riku high-fived and ran into the store.

The first thing they saw were the people. People with mohawks, peircings in weird places and baggy clothes.

They turned around at a familiar voice and saw Axel arguing with an employee.

"I said I wanted black eyeliner! This is charcoal! Got it memorized?!"

They laughed and continued to walk through the store. About halfway through an employee with a pierced lip, nose, eyebrow, and ears came up to them.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Sora and Riku took one look at him and ran out of the store.

* * *

Sora let out an exaggerated gasp as he walked into Bath and Body.

"I-I can't breathe!"

Kairi sighed and smacked him over the head, something she had been wanting to do all day.

Sora rubbed his head and shutted up.

Riku walked around the store smelling the different lotions. He didn't think this place was that bad until he noticed people staring at him. He then went to go stand next to a sulky Sora.

"Soraaaaa Rikkkuuu!" came the singsong voice of Selphie as she bounded towards them.

"Which one should I get?" she said and held up two bottles.

Riku took them into his hands and smelled them.

"Well, the Warm Vanilla Sugar would be better for relaxing and the Cucumber Melon would make you feel more energized. Not like you need that."

"Thhhhanks Riku!" Exclaimed Selphie and leaned over to give Riku a kiss on the cheek. "That helps a lot!"

He looked to his side to see Sora looking at him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"How come you always get the girls?"

* * *

Sora moaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I thought you two did all your girl-stuff shopping at Victoria Secrets!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and entered the changing room with her hands full of bras.

A few minutes later Sora and Riku here Selphie and Kairi in the changing rooms.

"Riku can you help my get the back of this thing?" comes Selphies loud voice.

"Yeah Sora can you help me?" Kairi said.

Sora and Riku looked at each other with wide eyes.

"NO WAY!"

"Come on Riku please? For me?" said Selphie in her most sugary voice.

Riku sighed and and walked towards the door with his hands covering his eyes. "Fine, but I better not see anything." Riku had always been a sucker for the little Selphie.

Kairi on the other hand had a different approach to make Sora help her.

"Sora help me or else we won't go to the food court at all today!'

Sora groaned and walked in with his eyes covered too.

* * *

"Geez what were these people thinking when they made this?" Riku muttered as he tried to connect the back of Selphies bra for her. Of course it might have been easier if he had his eyes open.

Selphie sighed, "You know Riku you can open your eyes. I don't mind and I didn't think you did either."

"Why wouldn't I mind?" Riku said with his eyes still shut.

"Well you know because you've you know seen me before."

"Seen you what?"

Selphie turned around in surprise which caused Riku to open his eyes.

'Come on Riku don't you remember? I thought we had fun."

"We did but I don't want the whole world to know."

Selphie narrowed her eyes, "Fine by me!" she said as she pushed Riku out the door.

* * *

Sora wasn't having any more luck with the bra then Riku did.

"AWWW! This is impossible!"

"Then open your eyes and do it stupid!" Kairi said angrily.

Sora slowly opened his eyes but the first thing he saw was not Kairi's back but her reflection in the mirrior. He couldn't help but stare.

"SOOOORRRAAA..." Kairi growled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry1 I didn't mean to stare at your boo-"

"You were what! I was talking bout you leaving the door open!"

Sora turned around to see people staring at him.

"Leave!" Kairi yelled."

"Gladly." Sora said as he ran out the door.

* * *

Yay! Chapter two! Sorry that its more perverted an not as much humor! I just wanted to explain what happened between Riku and Selphie! I'm running out of ideas for stores! Please review and tell me what store they should go to next!

Cya!


	3. Oh Orlando!

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts because if I did would I really be typing Fanfiction?

_Oh Orlando!_

Sora stared at the store in awe.

"Where's the sign?" he said turning toward Kairi but she had disappeared into that store already.

Riku looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You've never been into Hollister?"

Sora snorted ,"You have."

Selphie tugged on their arms.

"Come on lets go inside!"

The first thing Sora noticed was how dark it was. He let his eyes adjust and then realized that Riku and Selphie were gone!

He looked around wildly until he spotted Kairi. Sora went up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and... it wasn't Kairi. Rather a big burly man in a skirt like Kairi's.

"Um...oh, sorry...I thought you were someone else." Sora stuttered.

The big man cracked his knuckles ans stared at him with angry eyes.

Sora began to back away when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him out of the store. He sighed with relief when he saw kairi.

"Sora why did you wander away?" Kaiei asked accusingly.

"ME?! You're the ones that left me!" Sora reorted.

"Yeah because we thought you would look at the boys section!"

"Oh..." said Sora.

Sora looked around to see Riku and Selphie emerging from the store laughing.

"We saw what you did Sora!" Selphie managed to sputter.

"Yeah yeah..." Sora muttered.

"Oh my gosh look!" Selphie yelled pointing at a bright sign that read "Clairie's".

"Lets go!" Kairi squealed.

Sora and Riku sighed and followed them into a cramped bright store filled with jewelry and accessories.

Riku ran into Selphie when she stopped dead to stare at something. Riku and Sora followed her gaze and saw a blown-up picture of some guy with scruffy hair.

Sora smirked, "Who's that?"

Selphie turned and stared at him like he was crazy.

"Who's that? Who's that?! WHO'S THAT?!"

Then a dreamy little smile began to play around Selphies lips.

"He's only the hunkiest guy on earth. Orlando Bloom." she whispered.

Sora looked up and realized that Kairi had the same faraway look as Selphie.

Sora snorted. So they think he's better than him, eh?

"Yeah well look at this!" he said motioning to Kairi.

"Look at all this hair on my upper-lip!"

Kairi raised her eyebrows and turned back to Orlando Bloom with her dreamy look returning.

"He's so hot and I bet he's great in bed." Kairi whispered to Selphie.

"Yeah." Selphie said with a backwards glance at Riku.

Riku growled. How could he be losing Selphie to a picture?

* * *

The foursome entered the bookstore and Selphie and Kairi went off to the magazines to look up the latest gossip While Riku and Sora went to look at manga.

"Whoa!" Sora said as he picked up a manga with a girl on it with breasts the size of watermelons. Hardly covered watermelons.

Kairi and Selphie came up besides Sora and looked at the cover.

"Your so desperate that you goggle comic book girls?" Kairi asked sounding disgusted.

"Well at least I'm not in love with a girl 14 years older than me." Sora retorted.

Riku began to imitate Selphie by putting his hands up in a girly fashion and wiggling his hips while sayin,

"Oooooooooh he is so cute! And I bet he's just GREAT in bed!" Then he stuck out his butt and wiggled it.

"Oh Orlando! Will you pretty please sign my ass!"

Kairi ans Selphie lookes appalled.

"We never said that!" they said in unison.

Riku raised his eyebrows.

"I bet you were thinking it."

Neither Kairi or Selphie responded to that.

* * *

Yay! My third chapter is up! Theres only going to be one more chapter! THE CLIMAX! On this chapter I would like to Give special thanks to:

Hola Friends: For giving me the idea for Claire's and Orlando Bloom! Thanks!

Riku's no. 1 Fangirl: For giving me the idea for Hollister and the "Guy"! Thanks!

Thanks a lot and if anyone has anymore ideas just post them in your review!

Cya!


End file.
